And It's A Girl!
by Lyleda
Summary: (RiD) Have you ever wondered why the heck Sideburn has that intense love for red Sports cars? Well, there could be the fact that his sister is one. SISTER? Yeah! That’s right! First TF story! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Megan: Welcome one, welcome all, to my first TF story! I do have a bunch more, in the process. But here we go. It's a first one. See, I know that this series has been long gone, but it just came to me in a dream! Okay, not the girl character, Firebolt. I've had her for a looong time. I own the whole concept of her! And I didn't steal the name from stupid old Harry Potter either. I came up with Firebolt... Uh... Lessie. When the second book just came out. So there. BLEH.

Disclaimers: I don't own TF. Wish I did, cuz then I would own many cars, and be very happy. But Firebolt, now there's another story! I own her!! Heck, if you wanna see what she looks like, go to my web site, and check it out! See? Totally original.

Full Summary: Have you ever wondered why the heck Sideburn has that intense love for red Sports cars? Well, there could be the fact that his sister is one. SISTER? Yeah! That's right! The case seems to be that he's been looking for his lil' sis, and doesn't even know it. What'll he think of his new lil sis? And more importantly, what will she think of him hitting on her?!?! Told in Sideburn's point of view.

______________________________________________________________________________

The sun is shining, the skies are clear, and the road is simply begging for me to come out and race!!

"I'm going out big bro!" I said, and waved Prowl, who was standing in front of the computer. He was half asleep, and looked like he had been up all night.

"Yes... I do prefer that type of tire..." he mumbled, then suddenly fell backwards onto the floor and didn't get up. I stared down at him in confusion for about a minute, before it finally processed that he was sleeping. 

"HAH!!!" I laughed, as I walked outside and stretched. I covered my optics for a second, the sun was so damn bright. When I recovered, I transformed, and went on the highway network... Er something. I don't exactly listen to all to all that stuff... Heh. Yeah...

When I reached the continent, I decided on visiting the country called America. I heard that those Americans love muscle cars. Well, I sorta do. But they have to be red!

I shifted up a gear and sped along my optics keen for any glint of cherry red in the sunlight. 

I passed through many states, each one, wielding red sports car after the next. I was even graced with a few exotics now and then. But each one, the person driving did not take a liking to me. Not unusual. 

Through the mountains I went, knowing there would be no sports cars here. I was the only one for miles. I saw many SUVs, and many trucks. I felt so small... But hey, who wouldn't? I'm a Viper, small and built for speed.

Hmm. I wonder what Prowl would think of me breaking the speed limit so many times around here? I don't care.

After a while of many miles of nothing, I entered a dry, arid place, a desert state. The sign as I crossed the border declared this place to be Arizona. 

Heh... Maybe this place will have a sweet lil ride for me to check out!

~*~*~*~*~

Phoenix? Wasn't that the fire bird of mythology that could die, and come back? Yes it was!! 

Fire = red. Red = good!

As I raced through the highways that wound around the city itself, I found myself to be the luckiest Transformer in the universe.

There she was. 

A glorious red goddess of the road. A beautiful Ferrari F 50, with a paint job... Just like mine!! Bright yellow flames spewed from her front bumper along her hood and all along the door. I sped up as fast as I could and came up behind her.

"Hey-hey there!! Check you out now. You must be the one I've been looking for all along!" I said, and stared at her some more. 

She pulled into the other lane and slowed down so she was next to me. I got a good look at her and nearly crashed.

"So, you wanna come race with me?" I said.

That's when I saw something that I thought I'd never see. This fire red goddess didn't have a driver! She was simply driving on her own... 

"No!" 

I looked around, and checked my radio to make sure that base wasn't paging me. 

"Dumbass! It's me. I'm talking. The Ferrari that you were just hitting on?" 

"Uh... Uh..." I studdered.

I chose this moment to swerve onto the barrier and shut down. One thought circled my mind just before I was dragged down to the black.

_Is... Is she a Transformer too????_


	2. Chapter 2

Megan: And So I'm back!! *dadada* From outer space... Never mind that. Okay. I was just in the signing sorta mood. Speaking of which, I'm thinking of incorporating the lovely song _Hot_, by Smash mouth( Nope. Don't own it! Wish I did. It's about cars!) Into this story, sometime or another. Maybe as part of the last chapter or something. Cuz, it really seems to fit Sideburn really well. Have you listened to it lately? Heck, I'm listening to it right now! *nods* I love it.

  


Anyways, you get to meet the two other brothers, X-Brawn and Prowl. Well... You sorta met Prowl already, but he was kinda half awake and dreaming about who-knows what. Something to do with tires? Who can tell with a squat car? 

  


Now. Thank you my reviewers!! 

  


Neko Gal: My first reviewer! EVER!!!!! This Bud's for you! *starts to sing* Just for you! This one's for you! For you? Yes... You!!! ((Man, I've always wanted to write something like that.))

  


Zeheria: Heck yeah. Sideburn is AWESOME!! I mean, who doesn't love a Viper GTS coupe with an attitude? And one more thing. HOW DID YOU GET HIS AUTOGRAPH! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!!

  


ALPAUS: You love Firebolt too? Good for you! There will be more of her attitude. Aw, heck, the fist thing she says is full of attitude! 

  


So anyways... on with the story!!

  


Disclaimer: See the first chapter. I don't own anything except Firebolt, the psychotic Ferrari F 50.

  


Full Summary: Have you ever wondered why the heck Sideburn has that intense love for red Sports cars? Well, there could be the fact that his sister is one. SISTER? Yeah! That's right! The case seems to be that he's been looking for his lil' sis, and doesn't even know it. What'll he think of his new lil sis? And more importantly, what will she think of him hitting on her?!?! Told in Sideburn's point of view.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


"Wake up! Man, don't make me get a friggin tow truck." 

That woke me up out of my daze. I stared ahead of me, and straight into the headlights of the red goddess that calls herself a Ferrari F 50. 

"WELL HELLO THERE!" I was jolted out of my sleep, and started to let my engine run. It was purring nicely, exactly like my mood. Yeah...

"Yes. Hello to you. Now why are you hitting on me?" she said.

"I... Uh... I really love red sports cars. Red exotics are even better! And I think you qualify for the exotic category!!" I said.

"Yes yes..." she said and sighed. "You love me. But it's just for my looks, isn't it?"

"Partially... Mostly... Yes..." I said in a dejected voice. 

She backed up from me, and then got ready to drive back into traffic. It was just then when I realized that we were still on the side of the Phoenix highways. I also learned that I had a flat tire!

"Well, bye. I mean, nice to meet you. I guess. You are a nice lookin' Viper, but learn to see past the paint job, buddy." she said.

"AHH! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I yelled. "I can't drive... I have a flat tire... Don't be a jerk!"

"Your problem." she said.

"What's your name! Just tell me that!" I begged.

"Firebolt." she said. The roar of her V 10 engine was heard over the drone of passing traffic, and she drove off. 

After making a call to base and having X-Brawn give me a hand, I was just about ready to head off. But...

"Now hold on there, partner." my big brother stopped me with an arm in front of me. I stared at him. "Y'all have some work to do. You went out on your lil' pleasure drive, and shirked your duties."

"But X-Brawn!!" I complained, and fell over, twitching. "There was this red exotic... And she could talk... And she said her name was Firebolt!!! AND I THINK SHE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!"

"I reckon you were dreaming." he said, and crossed his arms. 

"NO REALLY!" I said, and hit him on the arm. "I even recorded her on video through my optics!!" 

"Y'all can give me the data and I'll check it out. Now git, to work!" (A.N.: I had a grade school teacher who apparently thought he was Texan and talked exactly like my favy SUV here. So whenever I was in that class and he would start talking I would laugh. And get in trouble...) he yelled at me. I transformed and drove as fast as I could to the other side of the base where I was fixing the training simulator.

"Why did I have to be built last!! This isn't fair! It's always, "Go check this out, Sideburn!" Or, "Go fix that, Sideburn." It's never, "Go relax, Sideburn, you've earned it!" NOOOO!! It's not FAIR!!" I yelled, as I transformed again and waved my arms around in anger. I started having a little fit for two reasons: I didn't wanna work and I wanted to go out and find that Firebolt girl!

I picked up the wrench, then stared at it for a total of seven minutes. No thoughts ran through my head, just plain stare at the wrench. Total awe of the wrench.

"I'm sure that if you were not inanimate, you would complain about having to work all the time." I told it.

I was faintly aware of the heavy foot-falls of three Autobots coming up to the door, but my conversation with the wrench was very important right now.

"Yes, that is true, you have to work. And I know I have to work also." I said and held it up to my face. "But it seems all I do is work! And whenever I'm on the verge of meeting a new hottie, bang! We're attacked! Or Boom! I have to come back to base and do something."

"..."

"That's right, wrench. I do the work because I hope I can get rewarded with red glory."

Just as I was about to say something else, there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Optimus standing there and looking down on me. I jumped up and saluted him.

"Sorry sir!! I didn't mean not to be working... I was just about to get back on the job!!" I said in a hurry. I looked behind him and saw my two brothers staring at me. In fact, X-Brawn seemed pretty fascinate with something on my forehead... I looked up and saw I was saluting with the wrench.

I twitched. "Shut up, big bro." I said, as I put the wrench down.

"Sideburn, your brother showed me your data on this new car that you just met. Now, I'll exempt you from more work right now so that you can go out and find her." Optimus said. 

"REALLY?" I yelled, and decided to attack X-Brawn with a huge hug, and knocked him down to the ground. "YOU'RE NOT AN IDIOT!! OOOH THANK YOU!!" I yelled at him.

"Calm it down there, cowboy." he said, and pushed me off. I sat on the ground and smiled blankly at all of them. 

"Sideburn, aren't you gonna head out and find her?" Optimus asked.

I nodded. "In a minute. I think I have to get over the shock of this... Me... Not having to work!" I picked up the wrench.

"Did you hear that!" I said to it. "I get to find the love of my life..."

"..."

"Are you okay?" Prowl asked. I looked up at him and nodded a few more times. "Then why are you talking to that wrench?"

"It has been a great help for letting of some steam. It listens to me!" I said, as I got up. I held it to his face. "There we go. You can talk to him while I'm gone!!" 

"And do you know where you're heading to?" Optimus asked. I stared up at him and gave him a big smile.

"No." I said.

"You're lucky you have such good brothers." he said, while shaking his head. "Prowl noticed that you caught her licence plate. And with that, he can use that data to track her."

"Oh." I stared at the ground. "So. Where is she?" 

"That is why your brothers are going with you." Optimus finished. I let out a yell.

"BUT THAT'S NO FAIR!! I do my best flirting when they aren't around!!" I said.

"You seem to pretty good even when we're with you." Prowl said. I made a face at him, then the three of us headed for the highway network, and when we were just outside of the entrance, we transformed.

"You two stay a good 100 feet back." I said in a low voice. "You two are gonna embarrass me, you know."

"Oh. We won't." X-Brawn said, and let out a laugh.

_What's up with him?_ I thought, as we raced along. _He's hiding something... A big something!! OOOH! Maybe he knows the exotic, and he's gonna get me with her!! OOOH!! Okay, Sideburn. Be nice to your brothers!!_

I looked at them through my mirrors and laughed. 

"Never mind about that, bro." I said. "I was just kidding about the restraining order!"

They both looked at me. I swore I could just see huge sweatdrops rolling down their hoods. 

"What the... What the hell is gotten into you!" Prowl blurted out.

"Oh. Nothing." I said. 

"Yer scarin me." X-Brawn said. "I knew ya had prablems when ya was talkin to that wrench... But now... Just plain scary."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! When we transform, lemmie give you a hug!" I said. 

"HELL NO!!!!!!" Prowl suddenly screamed at me. He fired up his turbos and got as fast as he could. X-Brawn was just as bad. He fired off a grappling hook and latched onto Prowl's back bumper and got help from getting away from me.

"What? NO WAIT! I WANNA MEET THE F 50!!" I yelled, and raced off after them. 

~*~*~*~

"Why is she in California! I liked Arizona better." I said, and pouted. 

"So, you want to go back home and wait for her to go to Arizona?" Prowl said. I nearly crashed. 

"NO!!" I yelled. I took a good look around at the ocean that lay before the three of us. Yes, it was beautiful. I see why she was here.

"So. Where is she, Prowl?" I asked, and, and looked around. "She in the city, on the beach?"

"She's over by dem mountains. Alone." X-Brawn said. I looked at him, and then over at the cliffs that over-looked the sea. Then I saw a flash of red.

"THERE SHE IS!" I yelled, and raced off.

"WAIT! SIDEBURN! DON'T GO YET!!" Prowl screamed. I ignored him, as I raced off as fast as I could.

The wind rushed over my streamlined body, as I praised Vector Sigma for giving me such a fast form. Within minutes I was at the top of the cliff. 

I looked around.

Suddenly... 

"Hmph. You again?" 

I peered up at a Transformer. She stared down at me. She was in her transformed robot mode, and that alone nearly made my systems crash again. She looked a lot like me, with the same two pieces of the car body that rose up from her back. Her spoiler from her car from was now a piece of armor on her arm and was as sharp as a sword. She had two metal ponytails on the side of her head that seemed to be detachable. In fact... She seemed to look just like a mix of me and Prowl...

"Hey! I was right!" I said, as I shouted out my transformation. I looked at her straight in the eye.

"Right about what? And stop that!" she shoved me backwards and I fell down onto the ground. 

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

She turned her back on me and walked over to the edge of the cliff. Then she sat down. I ran over and sat next to her.

"Why are you stalking me?" she growled, and scooted over away from me.

"Aw. I wanted to find out what you were like." I started to say. Just then, my brothers drove up and transformed. 

I put my arm protectively around Firebolt, and looked back at them.

"Go away." I said, "I'm doin real good here!"

"SIDEBURN YOU IDIOT! THAT'S YOUR SISTER!!!!!!!!!!" Prowl screamed at me. I looked at Firebolt, who brushed my arm of her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"I knew that I didn't want you hitting on me." she said.

I gaped at all of them. Then I jumped up and grabbed X-Brawn.

"WHAT THE HELL?????????" I screamed at him.

"Yeh, that's right. Yer sister." He said. Then suddenly, he burst out in laughter. "YOU WANTED HER!! HAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

I dropped him as he fell to the ground and burst out laughing. 

"That's not FUNNY!" I complained and kicked him in the leg. 

Firebolt was now staring at the sky. She was very intent on watching the sky at the moment.

"Firebolt, I'm your big brother, Prowl." I watched him introduce himself. She held out her hand, but still stared at the sky.

"Nice to meet you bro. Tell me one thing then. Who's that ugly dragon thing in the sky?" she said, and pointed with her other hand.

My head snapped up and I looked at the sky.

"Firebolt... That's Megatron!!" I said. I stomped on the ground. "AW CRAP!!"

She simply stared at him as he came to a rest in the air before her.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" he growled. "An Autobot gathering. Were you planning on trying to find our base and attacking us? And what do we have here? A new femme bot?" 

He transformed and placed one of his nasty fingers right on my new sister's neck. 

Firebolt glared at him.

_Oh god! Lil sis!! I... I want to do something!!!_ I thought, and went supercharged. 

Suddenly, my sis held up her hand. 

"I'm sure you'll love to see this bro. Just hold on for a Mazda minute**." she said.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Megan: WOO! What's Firebolt got to show the brother trio? Man, don't you feel so sorry for lil Sideburn. Just as he was about to work his mojo ((ya know. Like Austin Powers?)) on her, BANG! He finds out that she's his sister!!

  


**Mazda minute: I use this a lot now and days. It's saying "I'll show you in a second." It just sounds better!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lee: Ah... For reasons that shall go un-named... *cough* Fight with Megatron *cough* Megan is no longer here. I'm Lee!! She cloned herself, and here I am. I'm exactly like her in every way. Just... I've lived a different life! You see, I was raised by the Autobot brothers, not as a human like she was.

Lee: Oooh. Sorta bad news. The production rate is gonna slow down a bit here. I'm back in school!!!! *cries* Sideburn, lemmie hug you.

Sideburn: *stares at her* You can't even fit your arms around my leg!!

Lee: So??? *crosses arms* That doesn't matter when you are hugging someone! 

Sideburn: Fine. *lowers hand so she can jump into them. Which, she does...* There. Happy?

Lee: Very much so. *looks at audience* So as I was saying school is back in session. And that really sucks. But I will try to write a little every day! After all. I always seem to have homework to do on the computer, and I can sneak write while I do my homework.

Sideburn: That is, if she isn't distracted by the TV.

Lee: That's right... HEY!!

Sideburn: It's the truth, isn't it??

Lee: Yes... *looks at ground*

Sideburn: Okay then. The next chapter is up!! Man... I seem to be getting into some deep shit don't I? What else does Lee have planned for me? Aw man... I don't wanna die!

Lee: Aww... Don't worry. You get to see something that will rarely be seen when dealing with Firebolt. She gets to be a good lil' sis. Some brother sister bonding!!!!! 

OOH. I also figured out what this story is really helping for me. It's introducing all the facts about Firebolt, and what the hell is going on with her, you know? Because I really wanna use her in all of my other stories for RiD. She is an indispensable character when dealing with the brothers!! Don't you think?

Sideburn: She's a good lil sis. And I know you like her!!

Lee: But this is the last chapter!!!!!!

Sideburn: Don't you worry. There will be more stories on the way!!

Lee: Yup. But please. Read this story, and tell me how I did for my first time!! 

Sideburn: Heck yeah. 

  


For my loyal fans!

  


Neko Gal: I think we should open up another round for you! Keep on readin! Thanks!

  


Zeheria: Hey! You live in AZ? Lucky ducky! Well, maybe you should look out for Sideburn and Firebolt racing around there. They found that Phoenix is the perfect place to race.

  


TwistedChild: Hey. Don't I know you from somewhere? Maybe, maybe not. Okay then! Heck yeah, that dragon part is funny! Hmm. I think I should draw that. And don't you feel sorry for Sideburn? Poor thing.

  


Chuquita: 

Lee: THE MASTER!!!!!!!!!! Holy crap! Holy crap, holy crap... I... *faints*

Sideburn: *catches her* What she's trying to say is thank you VERY much for reviewing! And it looks like I'm gonna do the thank you's now...

  


Sideburn: We have a reviewer who was kind enough to send an email review. *looks at e-mail* 

Your email was so nice! Heck yah. So to you, Silver Elf Child, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!

  


Sideburn: That makes seven in total, and six on fanfiction itself. Lee's goal was a total of 10 reviews on her first story! We're almost there! So on with the story!

  
  


Disclaimer: For full thing, see first chapter. For short, see this: TF = Don't own it!

  


Full Summary: Have you ever wondered why the heck Sideburn has that intense love for red Sports cars? Well, there could be the fact that his sister is one. SISTER? Yeah! That's right! The case seems to be that he's been looking for his lil' sis, and doesn't even know it. What'll he think of his new lil sis? And more importantly, what will she think of him hitting on her?!?! Told in Sideburn's point of view.

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


"Just stay back, big bro. I'm sure you'll love to see this." Firebolt said, as she held up her hand, keeping my Supercharged self from attacking. 

"What?" I said.

"You heard me." She said. She looked back at me for a second, then down at Megatron's finger on herself. "Now you, get that offa me."

"Why? You're just another little femme bot for me." he said, then grabbed her left hand. 

"And there's where you made your first mistake. I don't really like to be touched. But that's the least of your troubles." She said. I swore, she was smirking, but I couldn't really tell; she wore a metal face plate. Hey... Maybe it's that family bond thing we share!! Yeah... Right... Now I see. It is her eyes... 

"What?" Megatron said. 

As he stared at her, the spoiler on her right arm popped off. It bent in half and a huge, sharp piece of metal shot out of it. It was a sword that was at least two times the length of her arm. Then it simply landed in her open hand. ((A.N.: Think of Starscream and his wing sword. Then you'll get how it works with Firebolt. Sorta.))

"The second mistake is grabbing my left arm." She said as she calmly beat the shit out of him. "Unlike my newly found brother, X-Brawn, who is very strong in his left arm, I am very strong in the right arm. Why do you think my multi-purpose spoiler is there?" 

I stared at her in awe. _My god! My sister is fuckin awesome! I don't even think Optimus himself can talk like that during battle!!_

"Your third mistake is leaving yourself un-guarded in the back. Being a Ferrari, I am very fast." She suddenly was behind him, and kicked him with huge force to the ground. "I am small, but I pack a punch. You can learn that later from Sideburn over there." 

"WHOOO!" I screamed, and clapped my hands. "KICK HIS ASS!"

"And the fourth, and final mistake?" She said, as she lifted him up into the air by his neck and dangling him over the side of the cliff. "INTERRUPTING ME MEETING MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!" She drew back her arm and punched Megatron so hard in the face that he flew all the way out into the ocean. 

She brushed her hands together and turned to me.

"See big bro?" she said, and charged at me. She knocked me to the ground in a huge hug. "That is how it is done!!!"

I smiled goofily. "Firebolt! You're my sister! Holy crap!" I said.

"I AM SO HAPPY!" She yelled at me, and got up. She proceeded to knock down X-Brawn and Prowl also.

"Itislikewhenyouarereallyangryandyouneedsomeonetoletoffall

thatangeronbecauseitwasbottledupinsideanditmadeyoumoreangrybecauseitwasallstuckinside!!!" she yelled really fast.

"Whoah, there..." X-Brawn said. 

"Did she have caffeine?" I asked Prowl. He shrugged.

"Man... That felt good. GOOD!" she said. "Let's go hurt someone else!!" she pounded her fists together.

"Let's get you back to headquarters..." Prowl said.

"NONONONONONO!!" She said, and jumped up and down. "I wanna RACE! You owe me a race, Sideburn! Race race race race race!! TRANSFORM!!" 

I watched her change to her F 50 form and race off. 

"Ooh. This is not good." I said. "She has to go back to base now! Or else we're gonna have a very mad Optimus because we didn't bring over the newest Autobot..."

"Yer right." X-Brawn said, and nodded a couple times. "I know where she's headin too. Rt. 66." 

"How do you know these things?" I transformed and raced off. 

"She's mah sistah too, yah know." he laughed. 

I peered back at him through my mirrors. "You are one of a kind." I said. 

"Yeh, I know that." he said. 

I stared at him for a while longer, then laughed out loud. I raced off after Firebolt, and soon came up behind her. She was slowing down for me, waiting for me to come to race.

"SO!! The big bad Viper wants to race a Ferrari??" she said.

"Come on Firebolt. Don't you wanna get back to base and get some energon?" I said.

"Energon! What's that! I don't need it... And if I don't know what it is, why do I care??" She raced off, laughing.

"Double crap." I said, and sighed. "She's worse than you, X-Brawn." I looked back and saw I was all alone. 

"Oh well." I said, and sighed. I would follow my sister... No matter what.

I watched her drive along, then I suddenly lost sight of her.

"Firebolt!" I called out. "Oh great. You watch. She's gonna just get attacked again and... Oh great. Okay Sideburn. Don't go thinkin about things like that. You saw how she whupped Megatron's ass back there. She'll be fine."

I tracked her signal through a twisting course all the way through the city and found her right back where we first found out we were family. She was sitting on the cliff once again, and watching the clouds that were turning a deep red as the sun set. 

"Firebolt, you got me all nervous." I said, as I drove up, transformed, and sat down next to her. She looked at me with bleary optics.

"Sideburn..." she said. "I'm glad that I found out you're my brother." 

She leaned against me and sighed. I put my arm around her. 

"Well me too." I said. "It also explains why I've been looking for a red sports car, or to be more specific, a red exotic, all these years."

"I am tired." she said, and did something that sounded like a yawn. One couldn't really tell, because of the metal plate over her mouth.

"You can sleep. I bet you're runnin low on fuel. You did do a lot, you know. You beat up Megatron, you raced along for over a hour, and non-stop too!" I said. "I'm just so glad that you're my sister."

"Yeah..." She yawned again. Suddenly she felt very heavy. I looked down and saw that she was asleep. I felt all fuzzy inside.

"Hey X-Brawn." I called quietly over the radio. "Firebolt fell asleep. Will you come over and help me?" 

I almost let out a yell as his voice sounded behind me. "Y'all look so cute, lil bro!! This is what we were waitin for, you know."

I looked behind him and saw one of the most unique transformers ever: Ultra Magnus. He once carried me, and my brothers away on his flatbed part. There was a trap waiting for us, and he didn't want that to happen! A good guy, but doesn't seem it at times.

"You can load her on here." he said. 

"Well, she is in robot mode..." I said.

"Just get her on there." he said. I did as I was told, and climbed up to the second level of his flatbed. I set Firebolt down and suddenly she automatically reverted to vehicle mode.

"Now you. Sit down." he demanded of me. I did that and was reverted to my vehicle mode also. 

"I'll take you two home." he said.

"Thank you." I yawned. Man, today was a big day. And to think. It all started with the urge to race...

I shut down with the same feeling that I had when Firebolt fell asleep in my arms.

~*~*~*~

"Sideburn... Can ya wake up for meh?" X-Brawn's voice roused me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes and stared up at him.

"Hmmm... Oh... Hello there..." I said. I blinked a few times, and then looked to my left, and Firebolt was sitting right next to me.

"We're gonna get her fixed up into Autobot mode.." he said. 

"Noo..." I said. "We were sleeping." I nudged Firebolt gently, and sighed happily. She nudged me back and muttered something in her sleep.

"Well, I don't think that stallion is gonna be so nice when she's awake, so I'll let you be." he said, and shrugged. Then he leaned down and patted me and Firebolt on the hoods, and left. 

"Mmmmmm... Fuzzy warm..." I said, and nudged her again. I was right up next to her now. 

_I have to admit it... This is sorta better than having a red sports car as a girlfriend... Okay. Much better. Much, much better!_ I thought, and sighed. 

I wasn't sure about how long we were sitting there. It was a good three or four hours though, I know that. But I was suddenly lost of all my warmth as Firebolt woke up.

"Go away... I don't want this right now! I'm not a baby you know!" She said, and transformed. She started walking.

"Firebolt, you know I was only wanting to be nice!" I said. "Aw man. Come on! X-Brawn wants to upload the Autobot information to you." 

"Well, fine, I guess." she crossed her arms and headed for the control room.

"MEANIE!" I said, and also transformed. "Are you nice ONLY when you win?!"

"Maybeh." She said as I caught up to her. She glanced at me, and her eyes were showing a hint of love. Then she looked away and strode off. 

I smiled. "Hell yeah!" I said.

"So, you two are up?" Prowl asked. I looked at him and nodded. 

"Firebolt, will you please go to your vehicle mode?" he asked. My sister stared at him and sighed.

"In and out, in and out." She sighed. She did as he asked, and waited. The Autobot symbol was soon placed on her roof, the same place as mine. It was also stamped on the side of her new licence plate: C-005. 

"Am I done yet?" She whined. 

"Downloading the data. Don't be so damn impatient!" Prowl yelled at her. She seemed to shrink back a bit.

"Y-Yes sir..." she said. "You scare me..."

"Didn't mean to..." he said. "You're just... Yes. Done." 

"YES!" She said, and revved forward, away from the cords that ran into her engine. "Man... Okay... Sideburn, you owe me one race."

My head shot up and I instantly transformed. "BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!!!"

~*~*~*~

We raced for, oh, maybe four, five hours straight? I don't know. We ended up in Montana. It was a good race. Hell. I can't even think straight!! I wasn't sure I knew who won either. It was dark... ((A.N.: He knows. Firebolt won. He just doesn't wanna admit it. ;D))

"Firebolt?" I asked. She was sitting next to me. We were both in our robot modes.

"Yeah?" she said, and turned her head towards me.

"You look at the stars sometimes?" 

"Yeah... Hey... Sideburn?"

"Hmm."

"Which one are we from?" 

I put my arm around her shoulder and pointed up at a bright blue star.

"There. That's the star Cybertron rotates around." I said.

"Oh, that's pretty." she said. "Do you know what that one is?" she pointed up at another star.

"No."

We were both silent for a while. The hum of our engines was the only thing that was heard in the night. But her last question really showed me that she was one of us. Truly my sister.

"Then what's that one?"

"Firebolt. That's the moon."

"I..." 

I started laughing my head off.

"I knew that!" she said, and looked at me fall over laughing. She lay down next to me and gave me a good whack on the head.

"You are not being a good big brother. Laughing at me. And for your information, I was pointing at that star." She lifted my arm up and pointed it at a star that was just below it.

"My data shows that's Saturn." I said. "So it's not a star, it's a planet."

"Oh..." 

"You okay there Firebolt?"

"Yeah. I have a big brother now. Who is a real ass sometimes."

"..."

"Heh..."

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I got up to beat the shit out of her. But she grabbed my arms, forced me down, and put her head on my torso.

"Dumbass." She said. "You wouldn't really hurt me. You know that I would just beat you instead."

I crossed my arms just below her head, then snorted.

"You know. I did actually want you as a girlfriend." I said. 

KLANGGGGG!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

Firebolt got up and stared down at me. She had her spoiler in hand.

"SLAGGIN IDIOT!" She said. "I don't know what you wanted!!" She replaced her spoiler and held her arms. "Man, you puttin nasty images into my head!" She shook her head a few times.

I simply smiled. A grin only a maniac can make.

So this is what it's like to have a sister. 

Oh YEAH!

  


______________________________________________________________________________

  


Lee: *Still passed out*

Sideburn: I want to thank you for reading my story! That's right. MY story...

Firebolt: Hey there! *waves* I am here to tell you what Lee's next story is supposed to be. It's starring X-Brawn!! It's really cool! And what it is that X-Brawn is tired of fighting. So he leaves the Autobot force and heads for a ranch in Texas. And it's got a really cool title too. X-Brawn: Texas Ranger!!

  


Sample Summary: When one of the Autobots, X-Brawn to be exact, gets tired of fighting, and getting beaten up, he decides to leave the team! Where does he go? He goes to a cattle range in Texas, where he feels he belongs!! Can Sideburn, Prowl, and his new sister Firebolt convince him to come back? Or will the Mercedes-Benz stay Home on Range? And where did he get that huge guitar?


End file.
